A Reaper in a Hero School
by CyanNekomata
Summary: Ruby is stabbed by a strange man, and finds herself in a school for superheroes! Will she get home? Will she find a place in this new world? And what happened that caused the disappearance of Izuku Midoriya? (Majeru Saga 1.1)
1. 1 - The Reaper Lands in a Classroom

Ruby had been having a bad day, and the weird guy with the long maroon coat didn't help. She swore he had been following her all day long, and it was getting creepy. He was there when her team, team RWBY, had been exploring Vale for the upcoming Vytal Festival. He was there when they were looking for Blake, who apparently was a cat Faunus. Ruby saw him, standing on the top of a nearby building, looking down at the aftermath of the fight with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang.

"Hey, Ruby! Are you coming?" Yang said as she, Weiss, and Blake walked back to the Beacon dorms.

"I just need a minute, Yang. I'll be back soon." Ruby affirmed, and when Yang was out of sight, she pulled out Crescent Rose and fired a bullet at the man on the top of the building. Instead of being hit by the bullet, he jumped off the building, landing on the ground, and unsheathed his sword from his hip.

It was fairly basic, just a single-edged blade slightly longer than two and a quarter feet, or 70 centimeters. The blade was made of an unusual metal, one with a light purple tint to it. The handle was a standard katana handle, with a black base and maroon wrap around it.

Ruby looked at the man. "Who are you, what do you want, and why are you following me and my team?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't little red curious. I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer to find out." the man said. Ruby swung her scythe, but the assailant was too quick, and got inside of the scythe's reach, avoiding the blade. "Until we meet again," he said, stabbing Ruby through the heart with the blade. Ruby's body slowly unraveled itself into ribbons of red light, leaving behind a few rose petals.

Ruby found she woke up in a classroom, with several pairs of eyes looking at her, and a weird sensation poking her right side.

"Mr. Aizawa! It looks like the girl is awake!" A kid with square glasses and clean blue hair shouted into the hallway. Ruby slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead and temple.

"Wait, no! That could've happened! It must've been a dream. Oh no, I can't die now! No, I was too young to die! Well, at least I ended up in heaven, I think. Well, can I at least haunt the guy who stabbed me?" Ruby kept muttering about how Yang and her dad were certainly going to miss her.

"You know, if Izuku were here, I'd say Mystery Girl here is giving him a run for his money, right Ochako?" A girl with dark green hair and frog-like features said to another girl with brown hair in a bob style. Then, a man with messy black hair walked in. Ruby guessed this was the Mr. Aizawa the kid with the glasses was talking about.

"Well kid, you gave us quite the fight. Mind telling us who you are?" He asked, and the rest of the students gave Ruby enough room to stand up.

"I'm Ruby Rose, and I really don't know how I got here. In fact, the last thing I remember is getting stabbed by a guy with spiky white hair, and a long maroon coat with a somewhat purple katana." Ruby explained.

"Well Miss Rose, that puts us in a rather interesting situation. Based on your outfit, that bizarre machine we found-" Aizawa was cut off.

"Where is it?" Ruby said, a dark look in her eyes.

"I hardly see-"

"Where. Is. It?" Ruby asked, ready to fight. Just then, the girl with dark green hair retrieved Crescent Rose, which was propped up against the wall, and gave it to Ruby.

"Here. I'm sure it must be important. Anyway, I'm Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsu." Tsuyu said to the young reaper.

"Thanks, Tsu. Anyway, Aizawa, was it? You were saying?" Ruby asked.

"Well, given the fact that a purple portal opened in the middle of our classroom, and you fell through, I think it's safe to say you are not from around here. How about you talk to the principal, Nezu, and maybe he can get you set up in our area. The rest of you, you have the day off." Aizawa explained, before walking out.

"Um, do any of you know where the principal's office is?" Ruby asked. Just then, a kid with purple balls for hair spoke up.

"I can take her." He offered, but the boy with glasses gave him a chop to the head.

"As Class President, it is my duty to escort Miss Rose to the principal's office. Anyway, I'm Tenya Iida, so just follow me." Tenya said, walking out of the classroom, with Ruby following close behind.


	2. 2 - The Reaper Visits the Principal

Ruby sat with Tenya in the office, waiting until Nezu was available. As soon as Ruby saw the candy dish on the receptionist's desk, she took a handful of sweets and sat down next to Tenya.

"Want one?" She asked. Tenya took a piece, but only to be kind. "So, I bet you're curious about the world I'm from, right? Right?" Tenya didn't blink. Ruby crossed her arms in frustration. "You remind me of Weiss."

"Now who would that be?" Tenya asked.

"She's my partner back home. We fought together during our school's initiation, and even though she doubted my abilities as a team leader, we quickly became besties!" Ruby said, and then leaned in. "Although she'll never admit it."

"Well, I certainly was never aware you two had _that_ kind of relationship," Tenya said, making Ruby blush.

"No-no-no, it's not what you think! In our school, students are paired up, and two pairs make a team. My team is team RWBY, spelled R-W-B-Y. It's an acronym for Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"I'm sure everyone else would like to hear your story, assuming you're allowed to stay with us," Tenya said. Just then, Nezu stepped out of his office, having to deal with a student.

"Oh! Miss Rose, perfect timing! Aizawa just told me you had woken up. Now, how about you tell me about your situation in my office. Iida, I believe Aizawa gave your class the rest of the day off, so you should move quickly to your dorms." The bizarre animal said.

"Um, hello," Ruby said, cautiously.

"Sorry if my appearance startles you. In fact, I should explain a little more about this world before I ask you to explain yours to me. Now, many years ago, a baby who radiated light was born in a city in China."

"Sorry, but where is that? I just arrived in this world, and I have no idea where anything is." Ruby said, and Nezu apologized, pointed to the country on a globe, which he let Ruby look over for a minute before resuming his speech.

"As I was saying, this baby was one of the first to be born with a superpower, or Quirk. After a while, our streets looked like scenes out of comic books. And where power comes, power corrupts. A select few rose up and became heroes. Here, we train students to become heroes. Now, what can you tell me about your world?" Nezu asked.

"Well, where should I start. On our world, which we call Remnant, Man was born from dust. He was strong, wise and resourceful. However, he was born into an unforgiving world. Creatures made of darkness, called the Grimm, were attracted to man's negative emotions. So, a lot of people became Huntsman and Huntresses, and they use really cool weapons like my Crescent Rose. Also, we have a power called Aura, which acts as a shield and lets us use a unique power, called a semblance." Ruby explained.

"Well, Miss Rose, seeing as you have no place to go from here, how about you stay with us and train to become a hero?" Nezu offered.

"While that sounds great and everything, I don't have any money, and I'm not sure I can do anything to help you out in return." Ruby said, ashamed of her powerlessness.

"Miss Rose, this academy accepts students from all walks of life, regardless of race, class, gender and identity, sexual orientation, or disability. I'm sure we can provide ample accommodations." Nezu said. "Anyway, seeing as we have a recent _vacancy_, you can stay with Class 1-A, provided of course, that you can pass the entrance exam. Class 1-A are the ones who you dropped in on. I'll have a teacher escort you there."

Ruby thanked Nezu, and when she stepped out of the office, she was greeted by a man with spiky blonde hair, sunken in eyes, and a triangular face. He wore a plain white t-shirt, green khakis, and brown dress shoes.

"Hello, Miss Rose was it? I am the hero All Might, and I used to be the number one hero. Due to my power decreasing, and a recent tough fight, I lost the use of my power. Now, I am one of the many teachers of class 1-A." All Might explained. On the walk to the dorm, All Might look distracted.

"Um, Mr. Might? Mr. All Might? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. All Might chuckled.

"Miss Rose, you just remind me a lot of a certain someone. However, I believe class 1-A can give you a better perspective on him than I will ever be able to." All Might said, smiling, as the duo reached a large concrete and marble building, with _1-A_ written on it. "This is Heights Alliance 1-A, for the students of class 1-A. On the weekends you will be allowed off campus, but you must refrain from any hero activity until you get your provisional license." All Might explained, opening the door for Ruby.

When Ruby walked in, she saw a sight she feared most of all, people. She would have to live with them, interact with them, and who knows what else? Just then, a girl with pink skin and pink hair gave a very friendly hello.

"Hi, Ruby! I'm Mina Ashido, and I volunteered to be your guide for the first couple week here! Mr. Aizawa gave me all the stuff I should need, and tomorrow we'll go to the nearby city of Mustafa to get you some new clothes and stuff for your room. Now, follow me!" Mina led Ruby up to the fourth floor and gave Ruby the key for the room next to Mina's.

When Ruby had seen her room, Mina had everyone gather down in the common room to meet Ruby, and Ruby could meet everyone else. Ruby explained the details of her world to everyone, about Dust, the Grimm, the kingdoms, the Faunus, and everything in between.

"So, Ruby. You mentioned Semblances. Would you care to show us what yours is?" Iida asked. Ruby grinned confidently.

"Who's your fastest runner?" Ruby asked. Everyone pointed at Iida. "Well, how about you meet me on the track in half an hour, and I can show you my abilities."


	3. 3 - The Reaper Goes Shopping

A half an hour later, Ruby and Iida stood on the track, with the rest of class 1-A, save for Izuku, in the stands, watching. The race was simple; one lap around the track. Begrudgingly, Ruby let Mina fire Crescent Rose into the air for a starting gun.

When the gun fired, the engines on Iida's legs roared to life, rocketing the boy forward. He looked behind himself to find Ruby but found she was still next to him, bursting into a trail of rose petals. The two were neck and neck the entire race, but Ruby barely beat out Iida, but only by a hair.

"So, does anyone else have any questions?" Ruby asked, taking back Crescent Rose from Mina.

"What does that thing do?" Ochaco asked, pointing to Crescent Rose.

"Oh, this little thing? It's just a scythe," Ruby twirled the scythe around like a baton and planted its handle into the ground. "Also, it's a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." This was met with a collective _what?_ "It's also a gun." A chorus of ohs was heard from the rest of the class.

"Tenya, run back to the dorm and find me a frisbee!" Mina said, excited. Tired, the young speedster ran back, found a frisbee, and presented it to mina.

"What's this for?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Alright, Ochaco, use your quirk to make this thing float. Katsuki, throw it as hard as you can, and put some explosive power into it! Ruby, I need to you try and shoot the frisbee! Got it!" Mina said.

Katsuki used the power of pure, unadulterated rage to throw the frisbee. Seconds later, Ruby shot at it, and Ochaco released her Quirk to let the frisbee fall. When Mina picked up the frisbee, she found that Ruby had shot a hole straight through it.

"Wow, Ruby. Those are some good sniping skills. Load up some tranquilizer darts or some dummy rounds, and you could be really good at supporting other heroes from afar." Mina encouraged. The class then walked back to the dorm room, and they told Ruby more about themselves. However, they were quickly stopped.

"I have a great idea since it's the weekend!" Toru said excitedly, putting a sheet of paper on a tack board. "Now, since Ruby here needs to get to know all of us a little better, and she needs supplies for her dorm and clothes, I'm thinking we all go to the mall tomorrow. Now, this is where the sheet comes in. You'll sign up for a time slot to hang out with Ruby in groups of no more than three." Toru explained.

The next morning, the sheet read:

Morning shopping (Room Supplies): Denki, Kyoka, Toru

Lunch: Katsuki, Eijirou, Tsu

Afternoon shopping (Clothes): Tenya, Ochaco, Mina

Dinner: Momo, Shoto

Ruby looked at the sheet. While she didn't enjoy other people, she was willing to put up with them for extended periods of time. Hey, at least this time she was about the others' age and hadn't been moved ahead two years. After Ruby showered and got breakfast, she met Denki, Kyoka, and Toru at the school gates.

Denki wore a plain blue t-shirt, some grey shorts, and white tennis shoes. Next to him was Kyoka, wearing a black leather jacket, a pink t-shirt, and ripped black pants. Third was Toru, wearing a blue tank top and pink shorts with pink tennis shoes.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Toru asked, maybe raising her hand in excitement, Ruby really wasn't sure.

"Can I ask a weird question, Toru?" Ruby asked as the four stood on the train platform in the station. Toru accepted, and let Ruby ask the question. "If you're invisible, how do you see? Shouldn't your retinas also be invisible?"

A loud whoosh could be heard, the train stopped, and Ruby, Toru, Denki and Kyouka entered.

"So, Ruby. Tell us a little bit about your world. What's your school like?" Kyouka asked.

"Well, people are given a partner during the initiation, and are later grouped up with another pair to form a team of four, with one person designated as the leader." Ruby continued explaining her world, talking about her friends Jaune, Blake, and maybe Weiss, as well as her sister, Yang.

"Your sister sounds a lot like Katsuki if he ever decided to mellow out." Toru joked. Ruby internally screamed. _They must never know_, she thought.

"I know. They would either hate each other and kill one another, or they would be best friends. Or maybe both. Yep, probably both. Try to kill each other, then become best friends." Ruby continued muttering, and Toru, Kyouka, and Denki burst out laughing, and then stopped in sadness. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked, as the group stepped off the train, having arrived at the mall.

"It's nothing, Ruby." Kyouka comforted the young Huntress. "You just remind us of a friend, Izuku Midoriya. We lost him a couple weeks ago, and when you showed up, it make some of us a little heartbroken. Hopefully, Katsuki doesn't blow you up over it. Actually, you should worry about Shoto too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know he, well, you know." Ruby tried to explain.

"Izuku didn't die. Well, at least some of us have that theory. For a couple days, we had heroes searching all over the globe for him, but he just vanished off the face of the earth." Denki explained. "We didn't even find a corpse. Even if he was dead, there would at least be a body to identify, but there wasn't. That tells me, Uraraka, Tsu, Tenya, Toru, and Shoto something's fishy about this."

"Let's move to a more positive note, and get some room supplies!" Toru said, excitedly. "So, do you have any design ideas?" Toru asked.

"Actually, there's a few things I do need. Is there a sporting goods store anywhere around here?" Ruby asked. A few minutes later, the group found themselves looking at bungee cords.

"And you need these for room decoration?" Denki asked, suspiciously.

"Yep! I thought about designing my room in a combination of what I have at my home, and at my dorm room at Beacon. And that means some wood, some nails, a hammer, and some bungee cord!" Ruby said, picking up some bungee cord, paying for it with some money she received from Nezu, and leaving. "I can probably get the tools from the other courses."

The group then decided to get some curtains for the room. Toru suggested a bright red and pink design, but Ruby went with the black and red floral patterned ones, as well as getting matching sheets.

After this, Toru let her up to the food court, where Ruby met with Katsuki, Eijirou, and Tsu for lunch. The group got their food, and ate in silence, until Ruby tried to make some small talk.

"So, um, how's the food?" Ruby said, awkwardly.

"It's fucking great." Bakugo said, chowing down on his extra-spicy noodles. Eijirou looked at her.

"He's always like this, it's not just you." Ruby's shoulders relaxed, and her posture loosened.

"Denki and Kyouka told me about your friend Izuku. What was he like?" Ruby asked, as Katsuki made small explosions with his sweat in anger.

"You shouldn't have done that." Eijirou said, ducking for cover.


	4. 4 - The Reaper Makes a Discovery

**So, I really didn't think my idea would get this popular. As a result of this, I'm putting up a little author's note here to address some things. 1) Chapter length. I'm just kind of going to write each chapter hoping for about 1,000 words each, or until I feel like there's a good ending point. 2) Chapter schedule. I'm hoping to get a new chapter up every week on either Friday or Saturday. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to put out another chapter that weekend. If not, you'll just have to wait for the next Friday/Saturday. 3) Plot/Structure. I've got a vague-ish skeleton of the story I'm telling I might put more in to not rush the pace if I need to. Also, thanks for reading, favoriting and following. This is my first fanfic, so it's nice to see support.**

**Something that should've been in the first chapter: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody/work . My Hero Academia is owned by Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Kohei Horikoshi. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum (Rest in Peace).**

After Katsuki had almost been arrested by mall security for disturbing the peace, using his Quirk in public, and destroying mall property, he calmed down a bit. Well, as calm as Katsuki could be at any time.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." Ruby said, shifting a little bit in her chair as she looked down at her food. Katsuki tightened his fists.

"Well, you were going to somehow find out anyway, so I'll give you the full story. Deku was a lot like you, actually. He was kind, cared for others around him, and he drew his strength from that. We were good friends a long time ago, and with how I treated him for so long after, I still can't believe he saved me." Katsuki explained.

"He sounds like a great person. I can't believe he would just disappear like that." Ruby said.

"Looks like you're in the same boat as Katsuki and I," Eijirou explained. "We think something's fishy about this. I mean, normally when people die, there's a body. But the heroes never found one. Not in Japan, nowhere. No traces of Izuku. However, when we asked around, other people claimed they saw some guy in this dark red coat talking to him." Ruby stood up, and pounded her fist on the table.

"That's him! That's the guy who was following me back home! Now he's here, too!" Ruby sighed.

"Wait a minute, Ruby," Tsu chimed in "We don't know how long it took you to get here, so he may have started in our world and ended up in yours. It also looks like he has the power to breach across worlds, so if we can find his home world, we can take the fight to him."

"We still need to figure out if he has a plan. We need to know why he brought me here, what he did with Izuku, and where he is." Ruby said, deep in thought. Then, Tenya, Ochako, and Mina walked up, ready to take Ruby to buy some new clothes.

"Round Face, Glasses, we got some news on Deku." Katsuki said, dead serious. Tenya and Ochako were shocked.

"Well, what do you have?" Tenya asked. "Right now, we need all the leads we can get."

"Um, it turns out that the guy who stabbed me and brought me here also was going after Izuku. This tells us random dude has the power to travel between worlds, and also bring people to other worlds. Izuku is most likely alive, just in a different world." Ruby explained.

After sharing their information, Ruby, Tenya, Ochako, and Mina set off on their own to pick out some new clothes for Ruby. However, Ruby put up a fight, saying she liked her hood and combat skirt, and that any change was a bad change.

"How about you use your hood and combat skirt as your hero costume? We have several people diligently working to ensure our costumes are upgraded and to provide us with support items." Tenya explained.

"Yeah! If you gave your scythe to them for the day, they could do some really cool things to it." Mina said, excited.

"No, I do all my own maintenance on Crescent Rose myself. In fact, I built it a long time ago, back when I was in your equivalent of middle school. Also, most students do maintenance on our own weapons. In Beacon, there was a huge weapons lab! And the teacher there was so nice! She let us come in and do whatever we wanted. She even had materials for us!" Ruby said, her speech slowly getting quieter and faster.

Tenya and Ochako looked at each other, with a tint of melancholy in their eyes.

"She is just like Izuku. Honestly, the resemblance is uncanny." Tenya said.

"I know. Somehow, something is different, too. I feel more relaxed around Ruby than I do Deku. When Deku was here, my heart would skip a beat every so often. Now, things are different. Anyway, do you think we'll get him back?" Ochako said, putting a hand on Tenya's shoulder.

"We will. I have a feeling Ruby ties in to all of this somehow. I am not sure, but I do know that we must focus on the here and now. If Izuku were here, he would tell us to be the best heroes we can be." By now, Ochako and Tenya had lagged a couple feet behind Mina and Ruby, who were talking excitedly.

"Hey, Tenya and Ochako!" Ruby called out. "Are you coming with us?" Tenya and Ochako caught up, and the four went to check out new clothes for Ruby.

The first outfit Ruby picked out was a pair of jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black hoodie, causing Mina to demand a fashion show must be held with that night. The second outfit was a long-sleeved gray shirt and a dark red skirt. The third outfit was a gray t-shirt, another pair of jeans, and a red leather jacket.

After trying on a few more outfits, Tenya said he needed a break from shopping, and the four walked and talked around the mall, with Mina being the most inquisitive about Ruby's home.

"So, what's each member of your team like?" Mina has asked. "You talk a lot about them, but you really haven't told us anything about their personality or abilities."

"Well then, we'll start with Weiss, or as others call her Weiss Cream." Mina and Ochako chuckled at the Schnee's nickname. "She is the next in line to be the president of the Schnee Dust Company, and so her rich upbringing made her a little bratty at first. We had a bit of a fight at first, and she didn't trust me at first, but now we're best friends! Blake is, well, Blake. She is reading most of the time, but she's good in a fight, and is a really nice person when you get to know her. She can make a clone of herself to take a hit while she repositions. Yang is really outgoing, and is passionate about what she does. She can deal double the damage after she takes a hit." Ruby explained.

By the time Tenya, Ochako, and Mina finished asking their questions, it was time for Ruby to have dinner with Momo and Shoto. The two were clearly overdressed, with Shoto wearing a blue dress shirt and khaki pants, and Momo wearing a white blouse and black dress pants.

"I'm sorry, but we really haven't been out to eat at a mall, and didn't know how to dress." Momo explained. Ruby just shrugged it off, saying it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Ruby, your world sounds really interesting. When this whole mess is over, and you get back home, do you think we could visit your world sometime?" Shoto asked. The further he could get from Endeavor, the better. Ruby said something, but it was obscured by the cookies in her mouth. After swallowing, she gave an actual reply.

"Of course! I bet some of my friends would love to meet some of you." Ruby said. The rest of the day went fairly smoothly for Ruby, going back to the dorm, having a fashion show and showing off her new clothes to the other girls, and setting up her dorm room. Little did anyone know, trouble was brewing.


	5. 5 - The Villain Conspires

A man in a long, maroon coat sat on the top of a destroyed building, overlooking a ruined city. All around him was desolation and not another human in sight. Buildings were crumbling, but one structure somehow still stood strong.

The man jumped from the top of the building, sprouting two black, feathery wings from his back to slow his fall, landing safely in front of a round piece of metal with a blue light around it, and an LED display at the top. To the right of this was shattered glass on the ground, broken off a pod of some sort, which was supported from the bottom and the top, with a cord of some kind coming from the top.

"I'm surprised you're here. I can't believe you'd come here again. Not after what happened." A new voice said. A girl wearing her long black hair in a ponytail and dressed in dark blue v-neck with a mesh covering the cutout part, dark blue pants, dark blue socks, and black ninja sandals stepped out of the shadows.

"I barely noticed you. How long have you been following me?" The man asked.

"You're slipping, Majeru. You should know a concerned mother always watches over her children." The woman replied.

"But you're not my mother, Ansei. Have you been following me to the other worlds?" Majeru asked.

"No, and I'm not sure what you're doing, either. Look, I need to make sure you don't go berserk again as you did ten years ago. You know what I have to do if you go berserk." Ansei said, and Majeru looked away from the woman.

"I never asked for this power. For any of these powers. My Quirk, my Semblance, none of it. I just want them all gone. I don't want to be another lab rat. I promise you, Ansei, I will not go berserk. I have my powers under control." Majeru said. He swung his sword down, creating a light blue portal. Majeru stepped through, and the portal closed.

Majeru stepped into a decrepit bar, and a man with gray hair and several fake hands on his limbs sat, drinking, careful not to touch the glass with all of his fingers. Behind the bar stood a man with a purple voice-like body.

"Tomura, Kurogiri, I fulfilled my end of the deal. All Might's successor is gone from this earth. He will not bother you again. Now, where is All For One?" Majeru asked.

"He will see you, eventually," Tomura said. "Now, we need one more favor from you. Our spy reported that Izuku is gone, and so we plan to invade the school. I would like you to be at the vanguard of the invasion force."

"And why is that?" Majeru asked. He did not wish to associate himself with these villains. Even with Ansei's squad, he hated working with teams. He didn't want to hurt them like before.

"It's simple," Kurogiri said. "Our recent fights have, for lack of a better word, decreased our ranks substantially. We must attack the junior heroes before they become too powerful and are easily able to take out the cannon fodder."

"So what we're saying," Tomura interrupted. "Is that we have a plan. Our spy is wearing a tracking device. We wait until class 1-A is away from the main building, and then we attack. Your objective, along with the rest of the vanguard, is to split up the teachers from the students. We will need you to review the files on the school staff and find any weaknesses."

"Fine, I'll review the files and be part of your vanguard. After that, I will be seeing All For One." Majeru asserted, picking up the files, and going back to the dimension he came from. However, there was still something else that he needed to make sure was done. A rose that needed to be clipped.

Part 2 - The Villain's Birth - Eleven Years Ago

"Doctor, we have all the samples we need." A lab assistant said, as a man in a long lab coat looked at a pod with a bizarre green fluid, which was next to a round piece of metal with light blue lights running through it.

"This is perfect. Have you isolated the genes for the Semblance, the Quirk, and the use of magic?" The doctor asked the assistant.

"Yes, sir. However, we have a few problems. We need a cell to start the growth of subject nine. No matter what, she cannot be entirely artificial. We need an egg and a sperm, and then we can use the genetic editing to give her the powers we desire."

"Fine, but I may have a solution." The doctor said, turning to a small microphone on a nearby desk. "Ansei, get to the gate room. I have a new mission for you!" Quickly, a woman in a dark blue bodysuit, long dark blue fingerless gloves, dark blue knee socks, and black ninja sandals stepped out of the shadows.

"Well doctor, what's the issue? Are there problems with Ku?" Ansei asked the doctor.

"Ansei, I would appreciate it if you named the test subjects if they survive the initial process. Anyway, we have a new mission for you. We need sperm samples from two different worlds and an egg sample from another two. The first two shouldn't be a problem for you, just use a condom. It's the other two that's the kicker." The doctor said.

"I see. What if I collected stem cells in the world, and brought them to be grown here? We could control what they develop into, and can edit the genes as it replicated." Ansei suggested.

"That could work!" The doctor said, excitedly. "Now, let's get the gate working. With luck, you can be back here in three days, and work on subject nine can begin." The doctor pushed a few buttons on the control panel, and the large metal ring hummed and created a light blue portal, and Ansei stepped through.

Three days later, Ansei returned with four test tubes, and the doctor got to work. Two different children were made from one sperm and one egg from a different world. Once a stem cell grew, two different sex cells were made, and another child was made from these cells. This was subject nine.

For a year, subject nine grew in the pod, at an accelerated rate than most humans.

"Doctor, subject nine is approaching the first threshold! He will develop his Quirk soon!" A lab assistant yelled, and the doctor ran to the observation window. The child, who was grown to the point of a five-year-old, sprouted two black, feathery wings.

"Perfect, his Quirk has finally awoken! Subject two was the only other test to get to this point! All we need to do is expose him to our Aura and Ethernano specialists, and awaken the rest of his power!" The doctor said excitedly.

The next day, two energy canisters were connected to the pod.

"Initiate Aura sequence! Awaken the boy's Aura!" The doctor commanded, and his assistant pressed a button on the console. The child glowed with a light, acting as a defensive shield and a source of power. The lights in the lab went out for a minute, but as the boy's condition stabilized, the lights turned back on.

"Doctor, do you know what this means?" A lab assistant asked. "He successfully has an Aura! We have a being of two worlds on our hands. Should I proceed with the Ethernano injection?" The doctor signaled for the experiment to continue, and the boy in the pod was injected with Ethernano.

**Hey, peoples! With an attack on UA coming soon, I was wondering; should I strictly use existing villains, create OC villains, or use a little of both? Poll is up, and will reman there for a week, so vote now!**


	6. 6 - The Villain's Rage

"Doctor, the energy readings of the test subject are off the charts! This is nothing like anything we have seen before! Even subject three's reactions were never this violent!" A lab assistant said to the doctor.

"What are his vital signs looking like? Is his condition stabilizing?" The doctor asked. Suddenly, the glass pod burst and subject nine stepped out, with black feathery wings sprouting from his back.

The subject let out a roar of rage and flew towards the window where the doctor and his assistant were watching, crashing through it.

"Subject nine, you're awake!" The doctor said in fear. This was the first test subject to survive stage three of the process. The closest anyone had been before was subject five, but she didn't survive the Ethernano injection like subject nine had.

A black shadow slowly overtook subject nine, corrupting him, and turning his right hand into a black claw. It was as if he could sense the doctor and his lab assistant's fear. No, he could sense the fear and anger of the entire city above the lab.

Hours later, subject nine was laying on the ground near the pod, with the city in ruins, and corpses everywhere. The black shadow slowly receded from his body, and subject nine sat up. An hour later, Ansei found the boy.

"Hello, I'm Ansei. Are you okay? I'm here to help." The woman said.

"Ansei, who am I?" Subject nine asked. "Also, where am I? I'm scared. I know how to speak and think and do things, but I have no memory."

"How about you come with me? Maybe we can find a name for you?" Ansei suggested.

"That sounds better than staying here." Subject nine said. He took Ansei's hand, and the two walked off, leaving the ruined city behind.

Weeks later, Ansei stood in front of a council of leaders from across the planet.

"Ansei Akuma, you are currently harboring Dimensional Research Project's Subject Nine. Is this true?" The lead counselor asked Ansei.

"Yes, chairman. I am taking care of Subject Nine. I would like to raise him into adulthood as if he were my own child." All nine of the counselors were shocked.

"Miss Akuma, this child almost turned into a demon. If they were to invade our home, we barely possess the tools to fight back. Right now, look at his power set. He can sprout wings, slow down time, and create portals. What will happen if he goes berserk again?"

"Mr. Chairman, if Subject Nine does go berserk, I will do what needs to be done. For now, he his human, and thus retains the basic rights allowed in the Charter of Humanity." Ansei argued.

"Fine then, Miss Akuma. All in favor of letting the boy live and stay with Miss Akuma" Five hands were raised. "Well then, we have a majority. Miss Akuma, you may raise Subject Nine as you see fit, but you must end his life if he proves a danger to humanity. You know the code; kill one to save one thousand."

Ansei got in her car and drove to her home on the beach. When she walked in the door, she saw a boy who appeared to be about seven years old wearing a black t-shirt and beige cargo shorts sitting at the table looking at a book. He wrote some symbols on a piece of paper, then checked the book, then put his pencil down.

"Hey nines, I'm home!" The child got up from the chair and gave Ansei a big hug. "Guess what? You are going to be living with me, and I'll take care of you from now on."

"Say Ansei, you're from Japan, right?" Subject Nine asked the older woman.

"You bet! My mom came here from the city of Saitama in Japan." Ansei replied.

"Can you check these characters for me? I think this is what I want my new name to be!" Ansei

"This looks like Majeru, from what I read. The translation is mixing, or something coming together. Is that what you want to be?" Ansei asked. "You know, before you were born, I gave you a different name. I called you Ku, and I thought you were going to be a girl. Funny how life works out sometimes."

"Ansei, can you teach me how to control my abilities? I don't ever want to lose control and hurt innocent people again." Majeru asked.

"Sure, of course, I can. It may not seem like I know what I'm doing, and your powers are completely unique to this world, so there's no one really like you, but I'll try my best."

A few years later, Ansei stood in front of the council again, but this time she was here by choice.

"Chairman, you wish to attempt to reopen the Dimensional Research Project? Do you remember what happened to Majeru? We were not meant to advance this far! We should be happy with the world and the planet we have, and not conquer more lands!" Ansei argued.

"Is there any more testimony? Then, we will proceed with the vote. All in favor of reopening the Dimensional Research Project, and making a new test subject, say aye." The chairman, as well as five other members, raised their hand. "By a vote of six to three, this action does pass."

**Important notice! Villain poll is up, and only one person has voted. If I do not get at least five votes, I will just proceed with my favorite option. Make your voice heard!**


	7. Update! Important Information!

**Author's note: This is a fairly important update, as several things are happening Friday. Thing 1: A new story, A Hero in a Wizard Guild will be launching. This is relevant to the Majeru saga, and you should be up to date with A Reaper in a Hero School to understand certain plot points. Thing 2: The Villain poll will close Friday night/Saturday morning. If you want to feel like you have a voice, vote now! Thing 3: Around the same time as the villain poll closing, this update will be deleted.**


End file.
